Precioso Amigo
by Mushi
Summary: Amigos, sim, obrigado. Tem certeza?


Olá^-^ Bom, acredito que ainda não tenha nenhum fic de Candidate for Goddess por aí(q eu saiba),mas já que é um dos meus animes preferidos, mais amados e adorados, resolvi aprontar um ficzin com os meus personagens favoritos dessa série(q é meio desconhecida por aki, eu acho.....^^''')....espero q dê pra ter uma idéia de como é a série, porque concentrei a história nos [b]pilotos[/b], e não nos [b]candidatos[/b]! Esse fic é [b]Yaoi[/b] e tem trechos [b]Lemon[/b], eu to avisando... Boa leiturinha^^  
  
No refeitório, o burburinho nervoso e contagiante das risadas dos pilotos invadia seus ouvidos estranhamente, e resolveu acompanha-los, com cautela.Era verídico o fato de que tinha estranhos distúrbios telepáticos, e resolvia não falar tão energicamente com todos, afinal, não era qualquer pessoa que gostaria de ter os pensamentos revelados pelo piloto de Luhna Klein. Saiu apaticamente do dormitório, o corpo trêmulo e cansado, e achou que todos estariam na ala hospitalar, prontos para trocar o atômico.Ainda vestia as roupas finas azuis, cobrindo o corpo aquecido.Os cabelos loiros e repicados se alastravam de forma divinal pelo rosto delicado.Mas os olhos pareciam vagar perdidos pelo refeitório, e não estava bem.  
  
Tune sentava-se ao lado de Ryo, rindo timidamente do piloto, que discutia calorosamente com Phil. Galu, que conversava sob assuntos técnicos com Lina, virou-se abruptamente para o amigo, sorrindo-o lindamente.Ele balançou a cabeça energicamente, espalhando as mechas do cabelo esverdeado por toda a extensão do rosto, deixando ainda mais arrebatador e atraente, encarando-o com aqueles olhos sublimes.Como o amava.A única pessoa que se arriscava a ouvi-lo, seus medos, suas fúrias e seus segredos.Porém, ainda escondia um dele.O mais importante e intenso segredo.  
  
O piloto de Iva Lina o olhou com calor, e pousou as duas mãos sob os ombros do loirinho -Que bom que desceu dos dormitórios!! - disse, abrindo um sorriso encantador, e Tune o observava por trás do ombro do amigo.-Já estava ficando preocupado!!  
  
Todos os outros pararam de falar, e cumprimentaram o piloto de Luhna Klein animadamente, fazendo-o esboçar um sorriso gentil,porém estranhamente debilitado.Todos os pilotos estavam reunidos no refeitório, após a última batalha contra os Victims, procuravam aproveitar ao máximo a companhia dos amigos, pois não sabiam se na próxima vez que protegessem Zion, todos estariam ali novamente, rindo e passeando pelo local, reservado para os pilotos das Ingrids.  
  
-Galu...Temos exames na ala médica...O atômico.Por que ainda não foram?Não me avisaram que estariam aqui...- avisou, com a voz calma e inalterada penetrando como uma cálida canção nos ouvidos de Galu. O amigo percorreu os olhos verdes pelo rosto abatido de Ernest.A voz dele parecia fraca, e não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão abatido e pálido.Enquanto o conduzia pelos ombros, notou que seu olhar era exausto, e seu corpo, cambaleava entre seus dedos fortes.Chun continuava a fitá-lo com preocupação.  
  
-Tem certeza que está bem, Ernest?-ergueu a mão com cuidado e a pousou delicadamente sob a testa do garoto, notando que chamuscava de febre, e seu olhar tépido confirmava isso.As mechas douradas do cabelo perfumado e desalinhadas caíam sensualmente pelo rosto, sem perceber, mas seu estado não era dos melhores. - Não temos exames nas próximas três semanas...- concluiu que estava delirando.-Você está com febre!Vamos até a enfermaria, já!  
  
-Verdade?Achei que era hoje...-disse, esfregando os olhos entre os dedos.- Acho que vou voltar para o dormitório, e...-quando notou, a escuridão o engolfou, e tudo pareceu girar loucamente em frente aos seus olhos.  
  
Uma estranha tontura, misturada com um mal-estar o abateu, deixando sua visão cada vez mais danificada, e os pés pesados, assim como as pálpebras, que lutavam para não se cerrar, mas a vertigem era mais forte que a sua vontade.Tudo foi se tornando turvo, sombrio e triste, desaparecendo diante de seus olhos.  
  
O rosto viril e atencioso de Galu tornou-se estranhamente embaçado, até que desfalecesse entre os braços do rapaz, totalmente inconsciente.Galu o amparou e notou que o corpo do loirinho ardia, como se estivesse envolvido em brasas, que aumentava instantaneamente, e ninguém havia percebido antes que o estado de saúde do amigo era comprometedor, ainda mais que seus pensamentos eram assolados diariamente por coisas terríveis.A mente alheia.  
  
Tune correu, os olhos já úmidos pelas lágrimas, e observou o parceiro desmaiado nos braços de Galu.As lágrimas ensopavam furiosamente pelo rosto pálido, e Lina abraçou a amiga, fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para Galu, que tomou o amigo nos braços e despontou até a enfermaria.  
  
-Calma, Tune...Não é nada de grave...shh...deve ser só uma febre passageira..-apaziguou, enquanto a amiga soluçava.Mas não era por esse motivo que ela se preocupava.A presença tentadora de Galu ao lado de Ernest a atormentava...mas procurava não ver o piloto da Iva Lina como um rival, pois se contrariasse o rapaz, obviamente estaria contrariando o amado parceiro.  
  
-Você não entende, Lina...-soluçava ferozmente, enxugando as lágrimas.-É Galu que provoca isso nele...você não entende...o que Ernest-san sente...  
  
-Nani?  
  
=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=**=** Ernest estava estendido na maca, e era levado ás pressas até a doutora Crowford.O piloto da Iva Lina ia ao lado, preocupado com o estado fortemente febril do amigo.Talvez fosse a tensão da última batalha, não sabia.Mas o rubor nas faces de Ernest se intensificavam, denunciando que a temperatura se elevava, e ele parecia delirar, sonhar, e falava desatinos mais alto que nunca. A cabeça pendia para um lado, e ele parecia enfraquecido, sem condições para lutar ou se esforçar.Sempre soube que o amigo era frágil, mas algo estranho acontecia. E ele ocultava dele.  
  
Ernest dificilmente se alterava, sempre estava polido, gentil e meigo.Pronto para ajuda-lo, felicita-lo e protege-lo de qualquer perigo que viesse a ameaçar.Parecia a única pessoa a se importar verdadeiramente com Ernest, além de Tune.E muito sofrimento o atormentava, o que fazia o loirinho valoriza-lo mais ainda. Mas há algum tempo, vinha se comportando de uma forma atípica, o que frustrava Tune, e deixava Galu extremamente receoso.  
  
Há bastante tempo que ocultava um segredo íntimo e fantasioso de Ernest. Mas receava que Ernest descobrisse, e fosse doloroso para ele, perder sua companhia, sua amizade, portanto, procurava distanciar esses pensamentos o mais longe de sua mente, pois isso poderia ser destrutivo para ambos, e vergonhoso para ele.  
  
-Galu....-sibilava, contorcendo-se na maca.-Não!!Não posso!!É errado!!É loucura...somos pilotos da Ingrid....tire esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, GALU!Não quero ouvir seus pensamentos...de ninguém...-levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, e berrou com fúria, com ira, de si mesmo.  
  
-Acalme-se...vamos cuidar de você...vai poder me contar o que te aflige...meu amigo...shh...-percorreu uma das mãos sob o rosto do amigo,com ternura, afastando os fios em seu rosto, e a respiração do piloto pareceu ofegante e desesperada, e a vermelhidão nas faces se intensificava.  
  
Com o carinho suave foi relaxando novamente, até descontrair os músculos completamente, e calar-se para o vazio, os lábios entreabertos, num protesto contido, e num convite tentador para o outro piloto, que o fitava com valor.  
  
A doutora olhou de Ernest para Galu, e o rapaz com cabelos esverdeados pareceu não entender o que queria dizer.Uma das enfermeiras aplicou um soro calmante em um dos braços do rapaz, e ele gemeu baixo, procurando um pouco do fôlego restante, mas a cabeça descansou para um dos lados da cama, brandamente.  
  
-O que ele tem, doutora?  
  
-Febre muito alta.-disse, impassível.-Vamos aplicar os remédios, e logo ele estará bem.  
  
-Mas....qual é o motivo?Porque Ernest ficou assim tão de repente?  
  
-Provavelmente...-mostrou um sorriso desconfiado, que logo o fez ruborizar violentamente.-Questões emocionais...  
  
-Como assim?-observou o amigo adormecido na cama, uma bolsa gelada pousada na testa, fazendo as pequenas gotas deslizarem pelo rosto doce e molharem ligeiramente os cabelos brilhantes.  
  
-Sou uma médica.Não uma psicóloga.É amigo dele?  
  
-H...Hai.-hesitou por um instante.  
  
-Então trate de descobrir.Para evitar que o piloto da Luhna Klein não fique nesse estado novamente.  
  
Galu sacudiu a cabeça nervosamente, e deixou o quarto, deparando-se na porta com todos os pilotos e as técnicas, com uma expressão de desagrado e lástima.Tune lamentava desconsoladamente nos braços de Lina, que o observou com um ar indecifrável.  
  
-C...Como ele está?  
  
-Mal...-disse, virando o olhar para a porta automática, que se fechava, deixando o grupo sozinho no corredor vazio.  
  
Todos olhavam através do vidro, várias pessoas em torno do loirinho, estendido frouxamente sob a cama, e os olhos cerrados tristemente.Alguns pequenos tubos foram conectados ao peito do rapaz, que gemeu baixo, ao sentir a picada da dose extra de uma injeção fortificante, mas os músculos voltaram a se descontrair com o afastamento das enfermeiras, ele descansou finalmente, a cabecinha loira enfraquecida sob o travesseiro fofo.  
  
-O que a doutora Crowford disse?-perguntou Ryo, com um prato ainda em mãos, e Phil lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, tomando a comida das mãos do garoto, que choramingou silenciosamente.  
  
-Ele ficou assim....por causa de algo que mexeu com os sentimentos dele...- disse, escorregando lentamente pela parede metálica, até sentar-se no chão com apatia, desviando os olhos para o teto, melancolicamente. Tune soluçou.Já sabia a razão.E isso a angustiava.  
  
-Tem idéia do que seja?  
  
Galu replicou, sacudindo a cabeça numa negação fatigada.Levou as mãos aos cabelos, e os penteou com as mãos para trás, num evidente nervosismo, enquanto os amigos o observavam com curiosidade.Tune o mirou, com os olhinhos vermelhos, e Galu não retribuiu o olhar, muito ocupado com os seus pensamentos.  
  
-Será que poderia falar com você por um...um instante, Galu-san?-indagou Tune, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto úmido.-A sós.  
  
-...Claro..-passou as mãos pelo rosto, inquieto. Todos se retiraram, fazendo um barulho descomunal por onde passavam, e se separaram na entrada dos dormitórios individuais, deixando o piloto e a técnica sozinhos, apenas entre o som de suas vozes.  
  
-O que foi, Tune?-perguntou, levantando-se do chão, e encarando a garota com seriedade.  
  
-Eu sei que não deveria falar, mas é necessário, Galu-san.-a vozinha esganiçada da pequena parecia tensa.  
  
-Pode falar.É sobre Ernest?-perguntou, encarando-a com veemência.  
  
-É, sim....Galu-san, e...pode ser que me incrimine pelo resto de meus dias por dizer isso.Mas...a causa da doença de Ernest-san é....é você.  
  
-NANI?  
  
O Piloto pareceu ser esbofeteado com a revelação.As pupilas verdes como pedras silvestres se dilataram, atônitas, e ele levou as mãos ao rosto, ao ouvir o que a garota lhe dizia.Culpando-se por não ter notado, culpando-se por ser tão idiota, e deixa-lo sofrer com suas sensações desamparado e só. A confissão lhe parecia inacreditável, porém queria abrir a porta da enfermaria á força e beija-lo com fervor, amá-lo loucamente, já que desejava isso desde que eram candidatos ao cargo de pilotos da Ingrid, desde que seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele, desde que trocaram o primeiro e eterno cumprimento.Confessar que não se sentia diferente, e que estaria sempre ao seu lado, em qualquer situação.  
  
Tune o olhou, arrasada, vendo seus lábios se entreabirem num sorriso único e mágico, e uma gargalhada entusiasmada.Não se sentia vivo e feliz assim há muito tempo, como se uma muralha o separasse das emoções agradáveis, mas, Ernest poderia ensina-lo o caminho, sem dúvida.  
  
-E...não quero ver Ernest-san doentio, nem deprimido.Ele vem se trancando abandonado e estremecido no dormitório, sem deixar sinal de vida, e só aparece para falar com você, num estado radicalmente mudado.-mal terminou de falar, e Galu a tomou pelas mãos, e as beijou com calor, fazendo a garota ensaiar um sorriso terno e sincero.  
  
A felicidade de seu parceiro era fundamental para ela, e notar que estava tão desolado nas últimas semanas a mortificava.Contudo, podia contar com Galu, que era maravilhoso e atencioso.E sabia que seu amor era verdadeiro e poderoso como ele.  
  
-Eu vou dar um jeito nisso,Tune!!Pode ter certeza disso!!-o sorriso mais luminoso e fascinante estava estampado em sua face.-Muito obrigado...  
  
-Desejo sorte á você... Saiu rapidamente do corredor, correndo energicamente, atravessando todos os quartos vigorosamente, num entusiasmo inconfundível.Abriu a porta do quarto, com um sorriso maior que a extensão do rosto, e, Ryo e Yu abriram a porta de seus respectivos dormitórios, observando o amigo, ambos incrédulos com o brilho que faiscava nos olhos de Galu.  
  
-O que foi, Galu??-perguntou o piloto de Agui Kimaia, olhando-o, sonolento.- Pirou de vez? O piloto o encarou, e quase o cegou com o brilho que seus olhos emanavam.Ryo esfregou os olhos, desacreditado.  
  
-O que está acontecendo por aqui?-perguntou Phil , saindo do quarto, com uma genuína demonstração de descontentamento.Ryo a fitou com um olhar malicioso, que fez a garota corar ferozmente, pois o corpo estava coberto apenas por uma ínfima camisola coral. -O Galu perdeu o resto de sanidade que lhe restava...  
  
-Boa noite, rapazes!-disse, acenando animadamente para todos.Mas fechou a porta abruptamente, deixando-os mergulhados em dúvidas.Os três se entreolharam, confusos, e voltaram a adentrar nos dormitórios particulares, procurando desviarem-se da vida do piloto.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Cerca de duas horas depois, toda a nave estava em completo silêncio, e a atmosfera carregada e sombria da solidão da noite espacial caía sob todo o corredor vazio.Todas as portas metálicas estavam cerradas fortemente, e definitivamente, todos se encontravam adormecidos, o que fez Galu se acalmar ao imaginar uma hipótese de ser visto, o que causaria um pandemônio á àquelas horas da madrugada.E provavelmente seria suspenso por algum instrutor inconveniente.Mas ele era um piloto da Deusa e tudo o que fazia, sabia fazer com destreza.  
  
Digitou a senha secreta da porta e a abriu para o corredor da ala hospitalar, onde provavelmente Ernest estaria repousando.Com certeza, as enfermeiras estariam dormindo, por conseguinte, não seria visto por ninguém. Quando a grande porta cinzenta se abriu, pôde observar Ernest acordado, os olhos distantes, grudados tristemente no teto, pensativo, e ele pareceu não ter notado a presença de Galu, portanto não se abalou.Remexeu-se para um lado da cama, a pele branca lívida deslizando pelo travesseiro macio.  
  
Mas o loirinho inesperadamente girou para o lado oposto, notando a circulação de pensamentos no lugar, os pensamentos mais desejados, tentadores e secretos pra ele. -Galu!O que faz a...  
  
A boca dele se abriu, provavelmente para repreende-lo estrondosamente, mas Galu pousou um dedo sob seus lábios surpreendentemente, impedindo-o de falar qualquer coisa.Ele apenas o fitou com os serenos olhos azuis, esperando que lhe falasse algo. -Você está bem?  
  
Ele não respondeu.Apenas ajeitou-se desajeitado na cama, sentando-se de frente para o piloto, encarando-o momentaneamente, e observou alegremente que se vestia com trajes diferentes, anormal dos pilotos principais.Sorriu com carinho ao vê-lo vestido daquele jeito fascinante.Aqueles trajes mexiam magnificamente com seus sentidos, e o assaltavam vorazmente.Aquela simples roupa lhe trazia doces e inesquecíveis lembranças, mas melhores de sua vida, e evidentemente, Galu sabia disso, e fazia questão de recordar os bons momentos que viveram juntos.  
  
Usava uma camisa negra, com uma ampla gola alta que lhe cobria parte do pescoço, mas a pequena blusa não lhe cobria delirante musculatura portentosa e deliciosamente definida, que Ernest fez questão de olhar com avidez.Apesar de não o usar fazia anos, os trajes ainda se encaixavam perfeitamente no corpo de Galu, moldando-se incrivelmente bem nas formas tentadoras do rapaz. A grande sigla da Academia ainda estava bem visível no peito do rapaz: G.O.A. O short negro que deixava as pernas másculas e torneadas á vista, as botas da mesma cor....realmente, aquele antigo uniforme lhe trazia brilhantes recordações, e Galu ainda ficava formidável nele.  
  
-Se lembra??...Nosso velho uniforme...-disse, com um sorriso que lhe tocava o fundo do peito, fazendo os batimentos ficarem descompassados.  
  
Estava se deliciando ao vê-lo vestido daquele jeito, que lhe trazia as melhores recordações possíveis, e lhe acendia um desejo malicioso e incontrolável.  
  
-Claro que eu lembro...-ensaiou um tímido sorriso para o amigo.  
  
"Quero beijá-lo, e mais....você quer, não quer, Ernest-san?"  
  
Quando esse pensamento invadiu a mente de Galu, e conseqüentemente, foi claramente captado pela capacidade telepática do outro piloto, seu pulso acelerou ferozmente, e as pupilas de um azul sereno,se larguearam incrédulas no que acontecia.Era um sonho.Ainda estava adormecido, e tinha um sonho muito bom para acontecer.  
  
-Galu....o que...-repetiu, sem acreditar.-O que é...que, o que...  
  
-Não se faça de tolo!!-disse, risonho.-Você conseguiu ler perfeitamente meus pensamentos! "Eu sei que você quer....e eu também..."  
  
Ernest que á essa hora, estava ao lado da cama, foi pressionado contra ela novamente, quando Galu comprimiu seu corpo contra o dele, encaixando todas as curvas e reentrâncias, umas nas outras, grudadas completamente, deixando- o febril, inebriado com o tufão de sensações voluptuosas que invadiam seu corpo, e o obrigava a ficar ali, deleitando-se com o atrito entre seu corpo aquecido e os músculos viris e definidos de Galu, que definitivamente o colocava em chamas.  
  
"Tudo bem...eu me rendo....você está certo"-pensou, com os olhos verdes borbulhando de desejo.-"Não resisto á você desde o dia que te conheci...me tornei piloto da Ingrid só pra não sair do seu encalço..."  
  
"E não vou deixar que saia...nunca."  
  
Galu passou uma das mãos em volta da cintura do rapaz, estreitando mais ainda o contato entre os dois, e subitamente Ernest se viu submerso naquele olhar malicioso e pecaminosamente lindo.Com aquela roupa de Candidato para a Deusa, estava mais sensual e tentador que nunca, e suas ganas de beija-lo e tê-lo só pra si eram insuportavelmente grandes.  
  
"Porque não notei antes?"-repetia-se o loirinho, confuso.  
  
"Pois achei que se descobrisse o que sinto por você...destruiria nossa amizade, e tudo que existe entre nós..."-pensou."E minha cabeça já ardia só de pensar nisso."  
  
"Que todos descobrissem que o piloto da grande e célebre Iva Lina tivesse algo comigo...o solitário telepático?"  
  
"Nunca tive medo dos outros...só da SUA reação.."  
  
Galu fez a menção de imobilizar suas mãos, entrelaçando-as nas deles, e seu corpo fraquejou, sucumbindo á volúpia e o ardor que lhe cortava o corpo.O rapaz mais alto o envolveu num beijo fervoroso, a língua travessa pedindo abertura pelos lábios rubros e delicados do loirinho, que correspondia com vigor, depositando todo o desejo e a ânsia de estar colado á ele, desde o momento que se conheceram.  
  
"Não devíamos ter sido tão desligados..."  
  
"Concordo plenamente...tive que esperar muito tempo pra fazer isso..."  
  
"Compense o tempo perdido."  
  
As carícias vorazes e o beijo foram evoluindo, e a língua de Galu bailava gostosamente na boca do outro rapaz, deixando-o entorpecido e preenchido de prazer, quase lhe retirando o ar que lhe restava nos pulmões, ao meio tempo em que o rapaz pressionava seu quadril fortemente de encontro ao dele, acarinhando as madeixas loiras e brilhantes entre os dedos e mimando-o com afagos que sempre sonhara lhe fazer.  
  
"Ai shiteru , Galu...."-disse, suavemente, num pensamento tranqüilo, enquanto o outro garoto descia a subia serenamente com os lábios chamuscando, em seu pescoço, depositando centelhas inflamadas por onde cruzava avidamente."Sempre...."-a cabeça pendeu para trás, e ele saboreava o gosto doce e divinal da boca do rapaz, que abria com destreza os pequenos botões de seu traje hospitalar, deleitando-o com um carinho nas costas, percorrendo os dedos para cima, e para baixo, tranqüilamente, como sua respiração.  
  
Galu se segurou para não desmaiar ao ver o anjo de beleza completamente nu, em sua maior perfeição.Ele lhe sorria encantadoramente, e o beijou com ferocidade, instigando as mãos sob o pequeno short de Candidato que cobria as pernas com contornos definidos, instigando um rio de sensações.Ao encontrar seu membro rígido, pulsando e pedindo para que apagassem aquele fogo que o consumia, Ernest o olhou tão cheio de vontades, como se bebesse o próprio sangue naquele momento.Abocanhou o sexo rijo e pulsante do rapaz, lambiscando e sugando com avidez e habilidade, deixando o corpo todo de Galu mole, a ponto de ruir sob o chão.  
  
-Ah....Eners...Aaah....Quer me enlouquecer?  
  
Os cabelos dourados como ouro polido, se misturavam ao suor, e o rapaz, com profunda destreza, sugava o sexo do rapaz, deixando-o á beira de perder seus bens mentais, tamanho prazer ele lhe oferecia.Os olhos esverdeados como um matagal, pareciam se perder dentro das sensações, e Ernest lhe sorriu, transbordando volúpia pelos poros suados e delicados da pele alva.Não demorou a chegar ao topo que seu corpo e seus sentidos o permitiam, e expeliu grande quantidade do líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso no rosto do rapaz, que o engoliu sem pestanejar, saboreando o gosto celeste de Galu.  
  
Galu o enlaçou, grudando os corpos nus, suados e veementemente sedentos e insaciáveis.Beijando-o com ardor dentre as brasas de sua paixão, novamente, acariciando as madeixas douradas, sentiu seu lindo arcanjo inteiriçando-se entre seus braços, o que lhe deu uma impressão maravilhosa e satisfatoriamente pecaminosa.  
  
"Ai shiterumo, meu anjo bestial...você sabe disso..."-beijou a fronte, e tirou-lhe os cabelos finos do rosto."Meu telepático preferido...você não só lê meus pensamentos como já se torno parte deles, há muito tempo"  
  
-Se morresse agora...morreria contente...nos seus braços...ouvindo a sua voz..-sussurrou, provocando um estremecimento em Galu, que fez o pulso disparar.  
  
-Não fale besteira, Ernest!-censurou, pensando na dor intensa que sofreria se ele partisse de sua vida, pra não mais voltar.-Ainda temos muito á oferecer um ao outro!-fez-lhe uma carícia suave na nuca, sentindo a suavidade dos cabelos dourados.  
  
Um olhar carregado de malignidade transpassou pelos olhos azuis, evidenciando que ainda não se esgotara, e não estava farto.  
  
-Como..??...-complementou, beijando-o com voracidade, e mordiscando a ponta de sua orelha travessamente, arrancando-lhe um alto gemido de prazer.  
  
"Quero mais, Galu....e você sabe disso..."-pensou, em seguida, rindo lentamente.  
  
O rapaz alto comprimiu seus lábios contra os de Ernest, deixando-o sem palavras e praticamente sem fôlego, e surpreendido pelo arrojo, tão repentino e ardoroso.Sentiu um forte e arrebatador arrepio, ao ter sido invadido afoitamente por Galu, que instigava um dos dedos em seu ânus apertado, sentindo um calor devastador o abater seu corpo por inteiro.O alto rapaz mordiscava seu pescoço, lambiscando-o com tanta voracidade, que não pôde evitar um enlevado gemido, o nome do amante ávido.Ia atiçando seu fogo, ardendo em sua entrada, até que se curvasse sensualmente e posicionasse o membro firme na entrada, esfomeado para senti-lo dentro de si.  
  
-Isso....-disse, enquanto, era impulsionado para frente e para trás, incessantemente, sentindo uma ardência inicial, que se confundia com o prazer e as sensações deslumbrantes.-Sabe muito bem cumprir seu dever, piloto...-zombou.  
  
-Não se esqueça que sou o segundo melhor...-o rapaz se contorcia, mexendo os quadris com voluptuosidade, fazendo Ernest gemer baixo, e morder o lábio inferior, com impaciência.  
  
-Mas...Ahh...Nos meus quesitos foi sempre o melhor..."-Galu intensificava as estocadas eficientemente, alucinando ambos, extasiados.Ernest Era exatamente como o loirinho imaginava, delicioso, hábil e terno...assim como o conhecera.  
  
-E continuo sendo?-tornou a cabeça para trás, a voz fraquejando e sucumbindo ao prazer e á paixão, Ernest gemia altiva e lindamente, deixando- o louco.  
  
-Definitivamente.  
  
Um tufão de energia os envolvia, e Galu fazia movimentava-se languidamente e perigosamente, atingindo em cheio as áreas mais sensíveis do loirinho, arrancando gemidos roucos e lascivos do rapaz, que se embrenhou com a cabecinha na nuca do rapaz, pressionando-o contra si, ao sentir o órgão quente e pulsante dominando-o com ferocidade. O som dos gemidos banhado pelas emoções do momento já prevalecia sob o local.  
  
-Ga...aaah..lu....onegai, continue...-implorava, sentindo que o autocontrole se desordenava, com aquele ritmo apressado, quente e estonteante, quase o sufocando.  
  
As cores pareciam mais vivas, intensas e exuberantes que nunca...o ar circulava com mais facilidade, e a fragrância que emanava do corpo entregue de Ernest, cujo ânus pulsava com o estímulo extasiado, o fazia atingir os limites que sua mente e seu corpo permitiam.O vendaval de sentidos corrompidos amorteceu os rapazes, entregues á cobiça, e a luxúria do momento, até que um olhar tépido passou pela íris esverdeada, denunciando exaustão, que o rapaz chegava à eminência do que agüentava.  
  
-Ern...uh...não posso m...-murmurou com a voz viril e forte falhando, quase cedendo, sentiu o membro vibrar dentro dele.O loirinho solto um grito de êxtase ao sentir o abdome preenchido pelo líquido ardentemente saboroso, produto do clímax vigoroso de seu amado .Os cabelos loiros e úmidos sacudiram-se na face pálida, com o solavanco violento, provocado pela veemência das sensações. Galu desabou logo ao seu lado, extenuado e saciado, sorrindo ternamente como uma criança presenteada, e Ernest recostou a cabecinha em seu peito torneado e levemente úmido, fazendo um carinho aconchegante no rosto amável do rapaz.Galu cravou os amplos olhos verdes faiscantes nele, e lhe tirou umas mechas molhadas do rosto frágil.  
  
-Gomen-ne...  
  
-Porque?Porque pede desculpas??-apoiou o rostinho próximo ao dele, e distribuiu-lhe um beijo terno e suave.  
  
-Por não notar que me amava antes...podia ter evitado muito sofrimento...e...não pensei que isso seria tão bom...  
  
-Isso já não importa...Antes tarde do que nunca...-o beijou com ardor e vivacidade, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço com vigor.Descansou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, adormecendo ali mesmo, no local mais aconchegante que poderia imaginar. 


End file.
